Traitor
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Julien lies about who he is to win everyone. But, as he soon finds out, lies don't last long and he soon loses everything... AU


**Traitor**

**(This is my second song-fic, behind Shadows. The story is based on Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. This time, the song lyrics will not be seen in the story, but the song must be played for the effect of the story. This is set in Julien's POV and is also an AU.)**

I had never belonged in the places I had been to before. I was hoping for somewhere I could belong. I thought I found that, but I didn't realise how I would affect everything for the worst. I was taken to Central Park Zoo in New York, and when I arrived, I met a beautiful female lemur named Julia.

As the two of us walked around the zoo together, Julia looked up to see a self-promotion poster on a wall nearby and glared at it. "I find it so hard to believe that there are people who pretend to be someone they're not just to be noticed. I just want someone who isn't like that." Julia said, as she looked on at the poster. I knew this wasn't a good idea, but I knew I had to lie; it was the only choice I had.

"Julia, I'm not one of those people." I said. Julia looked over at me and was wordless. "What?" she asked, confused. I then turned her to face me. "I'm not someone who pretends to be noticed by everyone; that's something I would never do. I would never use anyone or make them believe that I'm someone else." I explained. Julia smiled, amazed by my honesty and she happily hugged me. But I felt ashamed of myself, knowing she would never know the truth.

'_Maybe it's for the best.' _I thought, as I looked on at her. She brightly smiled and happily kissed me. Amazed at first, I then smiled; maybe telling a few lies wasn't such a bad idea. I didn't know how wrong I would be.

A few weeks had passed since that day. Everyone admired me and I felt that for the first time I belonged. But I knew the truth; I was not what I made myself out to be, and no one knew that except for me. But I knew that no one would know that, because they would only think of me as I made of myself. One night, I lay by myself thinking of what I was doing to everyone.

"I know I shouldn't lie, but I don't have any choice." I sighed, and looked up at the night sky; I knew that the Sky Spirits knew who I really was, and didn't approve of my lies. "I know I shouldn't act like this, but if I tell everyone who I really am, they won't accept me. Please help me; what am I supposed to do?" I asked. I was caught between the lines of the lies I had to tell and my loyalty to the Sky Spirits; I couldn't choose which side to take.

"Julien, is that you?" A familiar voice asked behind me. I turned around to see that it was Julia and immediately smiled. "Hello, Julia. What are you doing here?" I asked. Julia came over and sat down next to me.

"Well, I noticed you nearby and you looked really upset. What's wrong?" Julia asked. I started to feel nervous; I wasn't sure how to respond, but I decided I had kept my secrets held inside for too long.

"Julia, there's something I have to tell you." I explained. Surprised, Julia sat a bit closer to me. "Oh? What is it, Julien?" she asked. I knew I could possibly lose everything I gained, but I had to do this. I had to tell Julia the truth.

"Julia, I'm not everything you think I am. I never belonged anywhere, so I had to lie just so I wouldn't be rejected." I said. Julia stared at me alarmed for a few moments, and then to my surprise, she pushed me away.

"Julien, I can't believe this! Why would you do such a thing? I thought you would never do that." Julia said, her voice raised and clearly upset at me. She stood up and started to walk away. "Julia, where are you going?" I asked, confused. Julia looked back at me and I could see that there were tears in her eyes.

"You know what you are, Julien? You're a traitor. You fooled everyone and now they believe the lies you told them. You fooled everyone, Julien, including me. I thought you were an honest person, but instead I found out that you're just a lie, like everything you said. I can't stand to look at you anymore, and I don't want to see what everyone will do to you when they find out. I'm leaving you, Julien; I can't be with someone who isn't honest." Julia said, and she stormed off sobbing on her way. I was confused at first, but suddenly her words started to sink in.

"What have I done?" I asked, silently. Julia was right; I had fooled everyone and they knew nothing but the lies. I couldn't bear to tell the truth, but I had realised the consequences of my lies; I had lost everything, even the love I falsely gained. I fell to my knees and looked straight up.

"What kind of person am I?" I asked, understanding fully what I had done now. I couldn't stay here any longer; I didn't want to lose what I had found, but I knew that I didn't belong here anymore. Just when I thought I had found my home, I lost it all over again. With that, I stood up and started to run, away from the zoo, away from the one home I had.

I didn't know where I would go, but I knew I couldn't be there anymore. I didn't belong there, and it was all because of my lies, the things I said to everyone that I knew weren't true.


End file.
